Invisible
by iluvyaoi4evaeva
Summary: Will you ever direct all that beautiful smiles to me instead of her?  A/N: I dont know what genres this should be so i put friendship and romance


**Me: Hey this is iluvyaoi4evaeva again with another song fic! This came to me while I was listening to Invisible by Taylor Swift. I had to write it down but hey! It was just a change of pace because I got writer's block (haha) but yea…anyways this is my…third Naruto couple next to sasuXnaru and itaXsasu :3 This song fic would be in first person so yea. Plus idk what genres to put for this...soo yea..._-nervous laugh-_**

**Itachi: She does NOT own Naruto or the song...**

**Sasuke: If she did…:3 the story would go a different route of BL…**

**Naruto: SO enjoy her story **

* * *

><p><strong>Invisible<strong>

I watch from afar, hiding myself from your site. Blushing as I watched you smile at her as she still hit you for something you said. I sighed wishing I was there with you and returning my feelings you had for her onto me.

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

My eyes watered a bit at the smile you held just for her even if she didn't see it. I watched as she looked at him with love. They walked off without you to your usual meeting place to your meet your teacher.

As I finally gotten the courage to ask you for a small date, you happily agreed. We went to your favorite place and as we were eating she came along. You watched her gracefully as you drop your food back to your bowl. You began blushing madly at the site of her walking by. I sadden by this as I continued eating hopefully you would pay attention to me again. You finally turned back to me after she turned the corner. You apologized and smiled that beautiful smile. I smiled back, hiding my feelings for you.

_She never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

When you came back from that dangerous mission, I was so worried, but I didn't see her visit you at all. I visited you so many times but you were unconscious every time. Finally when you awoke, I fainted with happiness that you were alright. But as I saw, she wasn't there to see you up and about. I watch you happily grin that fake grin when you knew that I wasn't her.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible, yeah_

I watch you from afar as you train to make yourself better. I watched you cry out of frustration because you think you can't beat him, your only rival and friend. I know best that you can beat him but you don't want to hurt your friend because of her. You're afraid that she'll hate you even more if hurt him. A tear fell from my face as I watched the both of give each other those longing eyes, but yours is the saddest of them all. You're hyper activeness covers up for all that sadness I see. You ran to your teacher asking him to train you some more, asking him to teach the same technique as he taught you rival/friend.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through_

_But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

I was sad when I saw your sadness of you rival/friend had left and betrayed our village. I had cried in your place, knowing that you were crying inside. When you came back I was grateful that you weren't hurt so much. I was happy that you were still your grinning hyper active self. But I saw the sadness in your eyes when you didn't fulfill that stupid promise to her. Then I was more saddened when you left us. But I knew you would come back with your grinning smile. I was lonely but I still trained myself to become better to show you that I can be that person for you.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible, yeah_

When you finally came back after 3 years I was so happy I became the same person as I was before that little girl hiding in the darkness watching over you. I was embarrassed that you had seen me faint twice in your presences. My face bright red from your sudden closeness, I almost cried from seeing your grinning smile smiling at me.

_Like shadow in the faded light, oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

Then it happened once again, you went after her. You still love her from all this time as I loved you from all that time. I wanted you to see me as I am now, not the timid girl you use to know. But you didn't even look at me as I watched you following her around with that love and sadness still in your eyes. Can't you see that she doesn't love you the way that I do?

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_Baby, let me love you, let me want you_

Then the Akatsuki attacked. Pein was after you, he had you pinned to the ground. I was afraid that I would lose you. I didn't think of the consequences of what will happen to me. I wanted to save you from him; I wanted to save you from all that sadness and burden.

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

You told me to run, and I was happy that you finally worried so much about me. But I still didn't run because I had told you, I finally told you that I love you. But will you ever see that even if I do die from rescuing you? Will you finally hear my confession and finally accept me? I came to and saw the destruction you made when you thought I had died. Even if it was sad, I was happy that you would do that just for me, you would get mad because you thought I had died.

_Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah_

But will you finally see me the way I see you, and your bright beautiful smile that saved me so many times that smile that keeps me going and makes my day when you point that smile at me. Will you become mine and only mine? I'm watching you again from the corner.

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

But are you ever gonna recognize my confession, Naruto?

"Hinata-chan, Come over here, we have a mission together!" you yelled and smiled that bright smile at me. I smiled back, maybe I will watch over you for just a little while longer until you finally direct all that beautiful smiles at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Woot! I finished! So what did ya think eh? If it really does sound familiar to someone else's, I apologize of the coincident! And if you didn't figure out who they were in the end, I apologize again.<strong>

**Sasuke: you know you don't need to apologize, it's their faults for not getting it…**

**Me: But-but…**

**Itachi: don't tell her what she wants to do or not otouto…**

**Me: SEE! Itachi is being nice to me why can't you Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: shut up.**

**Me: **_-ignores Sasuke-_** So Hinata what do you think?**

**Hinata: um…y-you made me s-sound like a s-stalker…**

**Me: huh **_–rereads-_** I did didn't I?**

**Naruto: but in a way you are cause every time I look you're always hiding somewhere and looking at me. Kinda gave me the creeps at times.**

**Hinata: **_-blushes-_** s-sorry…-**_almost crying-_

**Me: it's not your fault Hinata… **_-hugs Hinata-_

**Itachi: **_-ignore them-_**…YOU **_–points at reader-_** comment and rate this story…**

**Sasuke: no flames allowed.**

**Naruto: she will come after you…-**_shudders-_** believe it…**


End file.
